


The 'Exes Meeting After Years AU'

by totalizzyness



Series: Tumblr AU Prompts [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request a fic from <a href="http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/113908820725/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short">this list</a>, at my <a href="http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	The 'Exes Meeting After Years AU'

Aomine had already hated the fact he’d been nominated as the liaison to go between the police department and the fire department to improve “relations” between the two divisions, but when he’d discovered who the fire department’s liaison was he almost quit his job on the spot. However, he’d been told to get over himself and suck it up by his superior, and goaded into submission by his partner and instead of unemployed he found himself sat across from his equally unimpressed ex.

“So, you look… fine,” Kagami attempted. Aomine snorted, slouching back in his seat.

“You mean I look sexy.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, curling his fingers around his coffee. “Oh yes, of course that’s what I meant. Idiot… I meant you look alive and… well, not like shit.”

“What, you think because you’re not there for me I can’t look after myself?”

“Can you? Don’t think I don’t notice that unironed shirt.”

“So I haven’t mastered ironing yet! I can do other things!”

“Can you cook yet? Or are you living off store-bought bentos again?”

“Maybe I like store-bought bentos.”

Kagami sighed loudly, rubbing his forehead. “I fucking despair of you, Daiki. How the fuck you’ve managed this long by yourself-”

“I’m surviving just fine, thank you! We’re supposed to be discussing relations between our departments, not whether my apartment has heating or not.”

“Your apartment doesn’t have heating?!”

“It broke two months ago and I don’t know-”

“What the fuck, Ahomine! You’re going to freeze! It’s the middle of winter.”

“I have blankets and an electric heater.”

Kagami stared, wide-eyed at his ex. “I take that back, you’re going to set yourself on fire! Holy shit, Daiki.”

“Shut up, Bakagami.”

“That’s it. You’re staying at mine. I can’t ethically let you live like this. It pains me to know you’re torturing yourself like this.”

“I’m not your responsibility any more, get over it.”

“No. Fuck that. I’m not letting you live by yourself until you can look after yourself.”

“And if I never learn?”

“Well… I suppose… we’ll be living together forever.”

Aomine paused, looking over Kagami, trying not to stare at the blush in his cheeks. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request a fic from [this list](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/113908820725/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short), at my [tumblr](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/)


End file.
